Lejos del cuadro de mi madre
by warrior.joker.moony
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ichigo si, de repente, no solo encuentra a su padre muy serio y preocupado, sino que también le hace una confesión que jamás hubiese esperado ni en sueños? IchigoxUryû - IsshinxRyuken. Continuación alternativa de "Left-Handed Love".


**Lejos del cuadro de mi madre**

Hubiese preferido que simplemente, con esas muecas estúpidas que tan violento me ponían, me lo hubiese dicho como un chiste, y lentamente, muy lentamente, darme cuenta solo que era cierto, que mi papá estaba nuevamente en pareja. Con un hombre, un hombre que no sólo lo conocía, sino que también era Quincy. Y no sólo eso, sino que era un Ishida. El padre de mi novio. Y lo peor del caso: mi novio había sido cómplice de la relación de ambos.

Llegué a mi casa aún pensando en él. Me tenía preocupado su estado febril. Uryû siempre cuidaba su salud, se abrigaba bien, salía con un paraguas cuando el cielo amenazaba y hasta llevaba en su bolso un botiquín (mentira, no llevaba un botiquín, simplemente tenía todo lo que uno puede llegar a necesitar ante un estado de primeros auxilios. Increíble), pero vaya uno a saber porqué, terminó con un resfrío. Lo ponía de malhumor. Aunque parecía desaparecer cuando yo tocaba timbre y se tiraba sobre mí, chillando muy contento todo lo que me había cocinado. Era tan distinto conmigo. A veces me impresionaba verlo en el colegio. Un perfil muy bajo, serio y cerrado. Se limitaba a contestar todas las preguntas del profesor, acomodando cada tanto sus lentes, y llamándome "Kurosaki". Qué irónico.  
Salí de mis pensamientos cuando automáticamente esperé la patada de bienvenida que siempre me daba mi padre. Sin embargo, la casa estaba muy callada. Eso significaba que las chicas estaban en talleres o clases de gimnasia.  
Lo que sí llamó mi atención fue la quietud de la sala médica. Me acerqué con cautela a la habitación de la que provenían los únicos ruidos de la casa, ínfimos movimientos. ¿Sería Kon? Me pegué contra el marco, sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo se tiraría sobre mí. Podía ser Kon, mi padre, o un x elemento lanzado por Rukia.  
Al primer vistazo no lo creí. Al segundo pensé que estaba poseído. Al tercero me convencí que podía ser real: mi padre estaba pensando. Apoyado sobre su escritorio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y peinándose ese pelo desubicado, fruncía el ceño preocupado.  
Me asusté. Era una película de terror. ¡¿Mi padre preocupado, qué era eso?!  
Quise retroceder y volver a mi cuarto, y pensar mejor qué era lo que estaba pasando. Quizás les había sucedido algo a mis hermanas. Pero ni eso. Papá jamás luce así, siquiera en esas circunstancias. No llegué a desaparecer a tiempo, ya que dio media vuelta para encontrase con mi imagen (sumamente estúpida, desde luego, debía tener una cara de imbécil terrible).

- ¡Ichigo!- y actuando como si nada, se acercó a mí y me palmó con fuerza los hombros. Sonrió, pero algo no era igual. Algo había en su rostro que no había cambiado. Temí que fueran sus ojos- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡no te oí!  
- Recién…- murmuré.  
- ¿Vienes de la casa de Uryû?- preguntó guiñándome un ojo.  
- Sí, está resfriado… me quedé un rato más para cuidarlo.  
- Está bien, a los novios hay que cuidarlos- dijo sin sentido, para rellenar.  
- ¿De qué hablas, gordo tarado?- protesté, esperando que reaccionara con uno de esos llantos falsos, y tirándose sobre el cuadro ridículo de mi pobre madre. Sin embargo, a penas sonrió, guardando más frascos farmacéuticos en cajas y cajas, infinitas contra la pared del cuarto- Hey, ¿qué te pasa, sucede algo?  
- ¿Eh? No, no- dudó. Miró el suelo, sus zapatos, y cuando levantó la vista tuve más miedo que durante la pelea con el lunático de Kenpachi. ¡Mi padre estaba serio, y su mirada lucía triste! ¡eso sí era terrorífico!- Ichigo…

_Que sea una broma, que sea una broma, por favor, que sea una broma_, rogué en silencio.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó.

Sentí como mi piel se estremecía debajo de la camisa. Ese no era mi padre. Algo había pasado.

- ¿Las chicas están bien?- pregunté automáticamente.  
- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, les corrieron los horarios. Tienen taller seguido de gimnasia, es por eso que aún no están en casa. Ahora, en una horita y media las tengo que pasar a buscar- contestó, acercándose a mí, rascándose la nuca.  
- Mh… si quieres voy yo, así no dejas la clínica sola- sugerí.  
- Está bien, Ichigo, aún puedo pasar a buscarlas, no te preocupes- contestó.

Silencio.  
Más silencio.  
Mordió sus labios, y tomándome de los hombros, me sentó en una silla, arrodillándose frente a mí. _Esto no está bien_, pensé.

- Hace meses que tendría que haber hablado contigo, Ichigo. Y nunca pude- empezó.

_¡Sigue serio! ¡Esto es el Apocalipsis!  
_  
- Si te quieres enojar, estás en todo tu derecho. Tendría que habértelo contado desde un principio. Pero… créeme, para mí tampoco lo fue. Me cuesta creerlo. Pasó todo muy rápido, y a veces los adultos creemos que tenemos todo bajo control pero seguimos siendo tan niños como tú, como Uryû, como las chicas. La mejor decisión nunca está a nuestro alcance. Traté…

Pero se quedó callado.  
Seguía callado.  
¿Había vendido la casa? ¿Había matado a alguien? ¿Se sentía culpable por un paciente? ¿Tenía que cerrar la clínica? ¿Qué, qué pasaba? ¿Qué era tan grave?  
El minuto de silencio estaba cerca, y él seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo. Sus manos sostenían aún mis brazos con firmeza.  
_Que sonría, que me salte encima, que me pegue, que me diga que es una broma, y se ría en mi cara. Pero que, por favor, hable_, pensé.

- Ryuken y yo…

_¿Ryuken, el padre de Uryû? ¡El director del hospital! ¡Lo van a derivar al hospital y perderemos la clínica!_, me grité para mis adentros, _¡es sólo eso!_

- Ryuken y yo hace unos meses que salimos- y mordió sus labios boca adentro.  
- ¿A dónde?- pregunté, tan ingenuo como siempre.  
- Salimos, Ichigo- y presentí lo peor. Mamá- somos… pareja.

Me congelé. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Tenía que serlo. Mamá, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde había quedado ella? ¿Quién era ese hombre, más que el padre de mi novio? ¿Dónde quedaba ella, en el recuerdo, en el fondo de su caja de recuerdos? ¿Por qué ese cuadro, por qué burlarse de ella de esa manera? Mamá.  
Había algo más allá del azabache de sus ojos, que clavados en los míos, trataban de atraparme en una realidad que no estaba dispuesto y no tenía la voluntad de aceptar. Llanamente miraban más allá. Intenté levantar mis rodillas, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Preferí estar frente a Kenpachi, frente a Yamamoto, al que fuese, pero verle la cara a mi padre me resultó imposible. La veía borrosa.  
Cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mis piernas se dignaron a tomar los primeros pasos. Pasos que rápidamente tomaron forma en trote, y cada vez más ligeros, pisando fuerte y tan desesperados como yo, comenzaron a tomar un camino que si bien conocía, no quería que resultase del todo conocido. Quería desaparecer.  
Sentí cómo los charcos de la lluvia acumulada en las calles mojaban mis pantalones, volviendo los pasos más pesados, más duros y toscos. Pero me llevaron al mismo lugar donde no quería ir, y sí, a la vez.  
Bajé mi vista y justo sobre aquel negro, frío y endurecido asfalto, había muerto mi madre. La quería de vuelta, preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pedirle que me llevara de vuelta a casa, que aquel día de peleas había resultado difícil para mí, que tenía hambre y extrañaba su perfume. Pero que aún no me olvidaba de él.  
Clavé mis rodillas en el suelo, dejándome resbalar lentamente. Aparté de mi rostro pequeñas gotas de agua que me hacían cosquillas en la nariz y casi sin darme cuenta, hacía rato estaba llorando. Y con qué ganas. El pecho parecía querer salir de mi propio cuerpo, la respiración se dificultaba junto con el cansancio de la corrida, y aún podía ver a mi padre ahí, preocupado, asustado, ¡sensible! Mi padre no podía estar sensible. Necesitaba obligatoriamente que me pegara, que me insultara, que me dijera que había conseguido una impresión nueva de un póster de mamá. Pero la figura de Ryuken reapareció en mi cabeza.  
Detrás de aquel escritorio. O con el saco en su mano. O un cigarrillo. Siempre muy serio, arreglado y cansado. Así lo había visto siempre. ¿Qué parecido tenía con mamá? ¿por qué estaba ocupando el mismo lugar en el corazón de una madre que no merecía, bajo ningún aspecto, ser reemplazada? ¿y qué le diría a mis hermanas? ¿cómo decirles la verdad? ¿cómo mentirles?  
_Uryû podría darme clases_, pensé con bronca. Mordí mis labios y entrelazando los dedos de mis manos sobre el cuero cabelludo, jalé de él con amargura, con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza y freírla.  
_¿Por qué, Uryû, por qué me mentiste todos estos meses? Luego me lloras, luego me echas la culpa porque no soy demostrativo contigo, y me siento insuficiente, y me siento una porquería, porque realmente creo que no valgo la pena para ti. Pero tú tampoco hiciste nada para demostrarme lo contrario. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿o simplemente te niegas a creer que puedo sentir, al igual que tú, que mis días se terminar en tu casa y empiezan allí también, porque me levanto pensando qué es lo que necesitas, qué es lo que puedo decirte para verte regalándome labios bien abiertos, sonrientes, con alguna que otra risa? Te niegas. Siempre te negaste. Pero ahora entiendo por dónde y porqué tiraste mis esfuerzos al demonio. Guardabas una mentira o un secreto tan, pero tan grande, que quizás ni llorándome te podías sentir mejor. No es para menos._  
Eran tan ásperas las palabras que me resonaban en la cabeza, que encontrándome tocar el asfalto con mis manos mojadas, me resultaba más suave y liso.  
Y como si lo hubiese llamado con mi pensamiento, la sombra de Zangetsu tocó mis talones. Su mano posó mi hombro, resultándome cálida. Ahí caí en la cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba helado, que iba a enfermarme, que estaba sentado en el medio de una calle, y que estaba solo. Con Zangetsu.  
Se arrodilló a mi altura y finalmente vi sus ojos, detrás de sus lentes a penas salpicados con alguna que otra gota de lluvia. Llevaba un paraguas. Justo el que yo le había regalado la última vez que lo había visto.

- Ven aquí, muchacho…- me dijo, logrando que por fin pudiera percibir otro sonido que no fueran las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el asfalto.

Tomándome de los hombros, ayudó a ponerme de pie, cubriéndome con el paraguas, y sentándome a un lado de la calle, entre césped muy mojado y yuyos.  
Iba a pedirle a gritos que me dijese algo, por más que fuera la cruda realidad, que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, ¡pero que no dejara de hablarme, o iba a volverme loco!

- Dilo, Zangetsu- pedí, secándome lágrimas sin sentido alguno. Mi rostro estaba empapado en lluvia.  
- Ichigo.  
- ¡Dilo, es la verdad! Soy un niño, soy un nene de mamá que no puede aceptar que ella esté muerta, porque aún tengo ganas de verla, porque no me pude despedir jamás de ella, porque si alguna vez existió alguna mujer en mi vida, fue ella. Que tampoco entiende qué mierda tiene su padre en la cabeza, y que… que me asusto de mis propios pecados. Soy un muerto asustándose de un degollado. Él está con un hombre y yo también, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo no tengo una familia, yo nunca me casé. Y en tal caso, ¡ella jamás lo engañó!

Apoyó nuevamente su mano en mi hombro, sin mirarme. Se limitó a alzar la vista al techo con forma de paraguas que nos protegía. Luego los cerró, y respirando profundamente, guardó silencio.  
Volvió a abrirlos clavando los ojos en el mismo lugar, y bajando a mi rostro, trató de no ser violento con la mirada. Casi podía verlo sonreír.

- Si aquí llueve, no te das una idea cuánto llueve del otro lado- comentó, posando un dedo índice en mi pecho.  
- Lo siento…  
- No tienes que disculparte. Tu paraguas me ha estado ayudando mucho, ¿sabes? Aunque hacía tiempo que no lo sacaba.

Lo observé con intriga.

- Ese chico, Ishida… te hace muy bien, ¿sabes?

De golpe, mi cuerpo recibió un impulso de calor. Lo extrañé, a pesar de lo enojado que me sentía.

- No tiene caso culparlo, Ichigo. Ponte en sus zapatos, ¿qué habrías hecho tú?

Abrí la boca rápidamente, contestándole de inmediato.

- ¡Hablar!  
- ¿Hablar?  
- ¿Qué duda te cabe? ¡es mi novio!-y la última palabra tardó en caer sobre mí. Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, y un brillo casi divertido sobre los ojos de mi espada. Bajé la vista, luego miré a un costado, y alzando la vista, me encontré con el paraguas. Esperaba una nube.  
- Te estoy pidiendo, muchacho, que te pongas en sus zapatos- repitió- ¿estoy equivocándome o… hace poco volvió a reconciliarse con su padre?  
- No es exc-  
- Ichigo.  
- De todas formas…- quería tener razón. Y no la tenía.  
- Si buscas un culpable; no lo hay- afirmó convencido. Dejó su palma sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome el cabello- tu padre tiene tanto derecho como cualquier persona a volver a amar, ¿no te parece? Piensa en qué hubiese dicho tu madre. Con una mano en el corazón, y te puedo asegurar, yo que vivo en él, que jamás estaría enojada con tu padre, Ichigo.

¿Por qué tenía razón?

- Estás enojado. Estás muy enojado, hijo- acertó- y buscas culpables en una historia donde todos son víctimas.

- Estás enojado porque crees que tu padre olvidó a tu mamá. Estás enojado porque tienes miedo de olvidarla tú también, y de ese modo perderla.

¿Por qué me hacía llorar? Estaba simplemente hablándome.

- Pero no te olvides que tu padre aún tiene carne y huesos, que aún vive, que puede sentir, y que la soledad le pesa tanto como a cualquiera. Es fuerte, sí, pero no es invencible, muchacho.

Abrazó con fuerza mi cuerpo, estrechándome sobre un pecho tan vacío como lleno, tan visible como invisible, tan embriagador como desnudo.

- Dudo que algún día la olvides. Si ese día llega, ahí sí preocúpate, porque estará muerta para todos- susurró con profunda voz- No te atormentes, Ichigo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y cuando volví a abrirlos, era Uryû quién moqueando, gritaba mi nombre con desesperación, moviendo mi cuerpo tendido en un colchón helado como si éste fuera una bolsa de papas.

- ¡Ichigo!- chillaba- ¿me escuchas?  
- ¡Sí, ya deja de gritar, por Dios, me aturdes!- contesté para que se enojara al menos. No quería verlo llorando.  
- ¡Estúpido!- me insultó con ganas, tirándose sobre mí- ¡no sabía dónde estabas, me costó mucho encontrar tu reiatsu!  
- Estoy bien, Uryû…  
- ¡¿Qué bien?!- volvió a chillar- ¡estabas desmayado, Ichigo! ¿qué haces aquí, en una calle tan apartada?  
- Salí a caminar…  
- ¡Ay, con este día de mierda!- se quejó, e intentando ayudarme a ponerme de pie, no pudo con su genio y abrazó con fuerza mi pecho- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así, Kurosaki, shinigami idiota!

Besé su frente y abrazándolo, noté cuán frío estaba su cuerpo también.

- ¡Si serás tarado!- me quejé- ¿no estabas en cama, acaso?  
- ¡Sí, pero tu papá me llamó asustado, preguntándome dónde estabas y yo me hice cualquier película!- desvió mi pregunta.

Alzándolo como si fuese un niño, lo cargué a mis brazos y besé con ganas aquellos labios empapados. Me dio bronca verlo sonrojado, ya que eso me hacía sonrojar a mí, y volver la situación un tanto incómoda, como si nunca nos hubiésemos besado. O quizás todo se trataba de mi enojo que finalmente enterrado, comenzó a despejar el cielo que Zangetsu veía corazón adentro.  
Empecé a caminar sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Si a mi casa, a la suya… ¿a dónde? Si llovía horriblemente. Siquiera podíamos parar en algún parque y hablar para ver qué hacía esa noche.  
No quería volver a casa, y pisar el hogar de Uryû sería exactamente lo mismo. Ver a mi padre me iba a resultar igual de desagradable que cruzarme a Ryuken Ishida. Pensé en Chad. Él con gusto me abriría la puerta de su casa, y con gusto me escucharía. Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba a su casa, la voz de Uryû me decía lo contrario. Arrepentido a mitad de camino, se bajó de mis brazos, tomándome de la mano.

- Seguro te peso- me dijo algo preocupado.  
- ¿Pasarme?- pregunté con ironía- si llegas a los cincuenta kilos es decir mucho.  
- ¡CINCUENTA Y CINCO!- chilló.  
- Me cago en la diferencia.  
- Ichigo…

Frenó sus pies, y obligando a los míos a lo mismo. Vi cómo la lluvia golpeaba sus lentes. _Seguro no ve nada_, pensé. Sus ojos, detrás de ese panorama difícil de observar, se veían irremediablemente tristes. Agotados. Me pregunté si era, acaso, porque se encontraba enfermo, o quizás porque algo lo estaba afligiendo realmente. Acaricié su mano con suavidad. Estaba tan fría como la mía. O quizás más.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunté, acercándome para apoyar mi mejilla sobre su frente, intentando medirle la fiebre si que tenía- ¿te duele algo?  
- Lo siento mucho- contestó, tardando en terminar la oración. Algo lo trababa.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿qué sientes?

Por más que hubiese querido, me costó ser frío con él. Seguramente no buscaba eso, pero me provocaba mucha ternura verlo tan ensimismado. Lo abracé por un hombro, y miré a mi alrededor. Una de las casas de aquella cuadra tenía un techito en la puerta de entrada. Lo arrastré hasta allí e intenté secarle al menos el rostro. _Los lentes no_, pensé, _se le rayan_. Estaba rígido, muy serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Uryû?- volví a preguntarle, pensando que quizás mi tono había sido demasiado suave y no me había escuchado. Llovía realmente fuerte.  
- Intenté hablarlo contigo antes, ¿sabes? Pero me fue imposible. Le prometí a papá que jamás te diría una palabra acerca del tema, que trataría de callarme y esperar a que tu padre hable.

Noté que llamó a Ryuken Ishida "_papá_". Hacía bastante ya que se estaban llevando mejor. Es más, más de una vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Uryû llegaba contento porque su padre se había llevado al trabajo el desayuno que le había preparado, o porque había podido hablar con él de cosas que le intrigaban, o de mí. Uryû siempre me recordaba que hablaban mucho de mí.  
Llegué a pensar, frívolamente, que ambos se reían de mí. Pero caer en la realidad de esa mirada tan opaca que me mostraba, me hizo recapacitar que era muy resentido. Que mis problemas no tenían porqué afectarlos a ellos. Que si aún no podía superar la muerte de mi madre, nada tenía que ver con los Ishida.

- No te disculpes, Uryû… admito que me enojé mucho, sí. No te voy a decir que jamás pensé en mandarte al diablo, porque estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero… tú no tienes la culpa. En tu lugar yo te habría contado- y creo que se sintió mal por aquello, ya que nuevamente comenzó a llorar-, pero simplemente porque no me importan los asuntos del otro gordo idiota. Si puedo quemarlo públicamente con las gansadas que le baila a mis hermanas, lo haría, créeme. Y diría con orgullo "este es el idiota de mi padre"- rió con ganas, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa- Pero como te estás llevando bien con tu padre, no puedo pedirte demasiado.  
- Yo no te ocultaría nada, Ichigo.  
- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?  
- No lo sé… hace mucho. No me extrañó de mi padre, en realidad- contestó alzando un hombro- Papá siempre fue muy cerrado. Me llamaba la atención cómo trataba a tu padre cuando él venía a casa. Más allá del mal carácter y los maltratos, lo notaba contento. Había cierto cariño entre las puteadas que se decían entre ellos. Como si nunca hubiesen superado una amistad de universitarios, ¿entiendes?  
- Amigos.  
- Claro… sí, bueno, parecían amigos- hizo una pausa-, pero tu papá venía muy seguido. Y siempre que iba a la oficina de mi padre a la tarde, se podía sentir su perfume, como su hubiese estado ahí toda la tarde.  
- Argh, ese perfume asqueroso que usa- me quejé, con una mueca de asco.  
- Convengamos- comentó, subiéndose los lentes. Qué lindo que era-, y bueno, me di cuenta solo. Cuando se lo pregunté en el hospital, que él estaba internado, no me lo negó. Aún no eran pareja, pero se notaba horriblemente que algo le pasaba con tu padre, ¿sabes?  
- ¿Le gustará hace mucho?  
- No me dijo nada en especial. Me lo admitió de mal carácter, como enojado consigo mismo más que por mis preguntas.  
- ¿Y tu mamá? ¿no pensaste en ella?

La pregunta salió de mis labios impulsivamente, casi por instinto. No podía creer que ignorara tal detalle.

- Claro que sí…- respondió algo molesto-, obviamente le pregunté, Kurosaki. Pero me dijo que la historia con mi mamá fue distinta… ¿sabes? Creo que ellos eran más amigos que pareja.

Me horrorizó la idea. ¿Y si mi padre había hecho exactamente lo mismo? Lo asesinaría a sangre fría.

- ¿Amigos?- con un hilo de voz alcancé a preguntar.  
- Papá me contó que estaba enamorado de tu padre cuando él salía con tu mamá, pero que nunca le dijo nada…  
- ¿A quién, a tu mamá?  
- No, Kurosaki, a tu papá.  
- ¿Y tu mamá?  
- ¿Eres tonto?- preguntó, para terminar de hacerme enojar- ¡lo ayudaba!

Era demasiado para un solo día. Demasiado para una sola tarde. No terminaba de ordenar todas las ideas que venían más, y me confundían más, y no podía diferenciar lo equivocado de lo correcto.

_Estás enojado. Estás muy enojado, hijo, y buscas culpables en una historia donde todos son víctimas._

- Vamos, vamos a casa, Ichigo- oí que dijo Uryû me decía, acariciando mi nuca- papá viajó hoy a Tokyo. Tiene una reunión mañana por la mañana. Podemos quedarnos en casa, ¿sí?

Sábanas adentro, el invierno era otro. Uryû me dijo que no era una buena idea, que estaba engripado, y que me podía contagiar. Y si me había enfermado en la calle o no, si la lluvia me había hecho mal o no, me importó tan poco como contagiarme de él. Solo quería permanecer allí, entre la suavidad de sus sábanas, el agobiante calor de las frazadas, e ir calentando, poco a poco los dedos de sus pies, que tan fríos como siempre, rozaban los míos.  
Cada tanto besaba su sien, libre del paño que aliviaba su fiebre. Acariciaba el pelo aún perfumado con shampoo a manzanas. Me trajo recuerdos de los primeros días que estuvimos de novios. Y recordé que en pocos días íbamos a cumplir siete meses. Me había parecido un segundo. Aún lo encontraba avergonzado cuando, besándolo en las mejillas, éstas se le teñían de colorado y los ojos se le tornaban llorosos. Siempre tenía miedo que lo dejara, o que me cansara de sus berrinches cuando lográbamos acostarnos.  
Sin dudas, era toda una ceremonia encontrar el momento y lugar indicados. Él era muy quisquilloso con todo y perseguido. Y así como ese era su defecto más temido, era lo que a mí más me gustaba de él. Hasta que lloraba. Verlo llorar me desesperaba. O más bien me enojaba. Rompía mi alma intentando que sonriera, ¡y él sólo estaba a llantos! ¡y siquiera hablaba! Aunque muchas veces, según él, era de felicidad. Entonces era yo quien terminaba riendo de su tonta sonrisa, perdida en espasmos, en suaves "Ichigo", que repetía sin cansancio, colgado de mi cuello.  
_Es un dulce_, me encontré pensando, mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de sus pequeñas orejas. Él odiaba no tener el pelo en la cara, como si su rostro fuera feo o algo así. Se apuraba a acomodárselo, jugando con ellos, peinándose con las manos, y regalándome cara de pocos amigos. _Y qué delicado que es_. Por suerte dormía. Quería verle el rostro. Cada tanto le cambiaba los paños, tardándome un poco en ponerle otro más frío.  
Reflexioné si quizás mi padre sentía lo mismo por su papá. Si Ryuken Ishida se caracterizaba por ese orgullo tan herido, por querer verse todo el tiempo bien, por aparentar algo que en realidad no era. Se veía tan frío, distante y retorcido. Intenté, en vano, imaginarlo en los brazos de mi padre. Parecía imposible, ¿quién hubiera dicho que ese hombre estaba con mi padre? O mejor dicho, que un hombre estaba con mi padre. Ese era, más que nada, el asunto.  
Está bien que he conocido y aún conozco gente con problemas de identidad. Yumichika Ayasegawa no estaba lejos de ser un digno ejemplo. Siempre me pregunté qué hacía en la Onceava División, cómo es que se llevaba tan bien con Ikkaku Madarame. Eran tan distintos entre ellos.

- _Como tú y Uryû_- imaginé que susurraba la voz de Zangetsu.

Sí, distintos. E iguales a la vez. Quizás Yumichika e Ikkaku eran iguales en cierto punto. Y mi padre y Ryuken Ishida también. Y por eso estaban juntos. _ No que Ikkaku sea gay_, pensé, _pero a esta altura… si mi padre está con un hombre, ¡hasta Kenpachi podría! Nah… ese hombre sí que no necesita amar. Pelear le basta._  
Aunque no encontraba razón para amar al gordo barbudo y estúpido de mi padre. Era un imbécil. Nunca escuchaba, se la pasaba haciendo chistes que no podían causarle a nadie. ¿Le causarían al padre de Uryû? Lo dudé. Lo veía un poco más inteligente. O a lo mejor se ría en secreto, como yo, cuando recordaba esas poses ridículas, esas binchas estúpidas, sus peinados. Un completo idiota.  
Imaginé las reacciones de las chicas. Yuzu lo aceptaría. Jamás la oí hablar de alguien, y siempre le entusiasmó un miembro nuevo en la familia. ¡Hasta a Rukia quería dentro de nuestro círculo familiar! Al papá de Uryû lo encontraría agradable irremediablemente. Era un ogro albino, pero para ella era un manso gatito.  
Y Karin… ella quizás sí se enojaría en un principio. Aunque opté por imaginarla tan indiferente como siempre. No había conocido a mamá lo suficiente como para enojarse con mi padre.  
Yo parecía ser el único enojado. Aquel que no aceptaba los cambios, que se negaba a aceptar el paso del tiempo, burlándose de mí, de mi madre.

- ¿No te puedes dormir?- preguntó Uryû con voz profunda, asustándome.  
- Creí que dormías- contesté, levantándole el último paño que había colocado sobre él, sonriéndole ampliamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?- y acomodándose sobre un costado, apoyó su cabeza en una mano, mientras con la otra frotaba sus ojos.  
- Nada en especial… pensaba…  
- ¡Vaya, los shinigami piensan!- acotó el muy tarado.  
- Qué gracioso.  
- Ay, Ichigo, ¡peléame!- pidió, preocupado- ¿qué te pasa? ¿dónde está ese "quincy barato", eh?  
- Mjú…- suspiré y besándole los labios afiebrados, quise levantarme, pero sujetó mi muñeca a tiempo.  
- Apoyas el trasero y me cuentas. Ya.

Conversar con él solo sirvió para desahogarme. Para convencerme que, quizás, yo no estaba tan equivocado. Simplemente necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para asimilar aquel balde de agua fría que, al igual que un cachetazo a mano mojada, me despertaba en una realidad que me negué a ver hasta último momento.  
Entusiasmado sacó de su mesita de noche un paquete de dulces confitados, y volviéndose a recostar, cambió su paño por uno más frío. Sonreía con tranquilidad, respiraba muy suavemente. Encontré en él cierta paz, cierta quietud que creí relacionada con la relación de nuestros padres. Supuse que sobre esas espaldas tan pequeñas y débiles a la vista, había cargado con mentiras que nunca habría querido decirme. Bastó razonar un poco para recordar que en ciertas ocasiones, repetía sus excusas para quedarse en casa a dormir y no volver a su hogar. Todas coincidían con los días que papá siempre, casualmente, llegaba tarde del Hospital.  
Si bien sentí cierto resentimiento, verlo relajado me confortó lo suficiente para limpiar aquel trago amargo.

- No puedo imaginarme a tu padre con alguien- solté, entre risas apagadas.

Sin embargo, él rió fuerte.

- ¡¿Viste?!- exclamó tan escandaloso como siempre. Me dio mucha ternura, pero contuve mis ganas de burlarlo. Realmente quería conversar con él- yo me sorprendí de verlo llorar, Ichigo. No sabes lo que fue para mí encontrarlo llorando… casi me suicido por él.

Y ahí reí yo con ganas. Era tan hiriente cuando quería…

- A lo mejor encontró en mi padre una suerte de ¿distracción?- supuse.  
- Nah- y negando con la cabeza, puso en mi boca alrededor de cinco confites. Le encantaba verme con la boca llena-, lo quiere en serio. Una vez- y con risa de chusma de barrio, agregó estúpidamente en voz baja- ¡lo vi sonriendo mirando su celular luego de que tu padre lo llamó!  
- ¡AH, QUÉ HORROR!- grité- ¡TU PADRE SONRIENDO!  
- Es terrible- y volvía a meterme en la boca más confites-, ¿puedes imaginarlo con una mueca de felicidad? ¡es imposible!  
- La verdad…

Estiré mi brazo y tomando un trago de agua, noté que mi garganta estaba rasposa. Ya estaba empezando a sentir los síntomas de un resfrío, o en peor caso, una gripe. Pero no me importó. Simplemente quería lavar mi boca, saturada de azúcar.

- ¿Te acuerdas muy bien de tu mamá, no?- preguntó nuevamente, con los ojos tapados y la cabeza mirando al techo.  
- Sí. Muy bien.  
- ¿Sueñas con ella?  
- No, no tanto. Sueño más contigo, ¿sabes?- contesté con curiosidad.  
- Ay, ¡Ichigo!, ¿en serio?- preguntó con tono extremadamente meloso. Me daba risa conocerlo de ese modo para que luego me sorprendiera en clase con sus "_eso lo arreglaremos puertas afuera, Kurosaki_"- ¿y qué sueñas?  
- Anoche soñé…- murmuré haciendo memoria- si no me equivoco... que me cocinabas en el baño de la casa de Chad. Y que él tenía un gatito nuevo. Luego… él nos dejaba solos, y me pedías que te regalase una batidora nueva.  
- ¿Seguro?- en tono desafiante, preguntó. Cómo se notaba que tenía los ojos tapados y podía decir lo que se le cantaba sin sentir vergüenza.  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, idiota?  
- No me insultes, Kurosaki- respondió, divertido. Qué bronca que me dio. Casi lo podía ver levantándose los lentes si no fuese porque no los tenía puestos-, dime la verdad, ¿te pedía una batidora o _otra cosa_?  
- ¡ARGH, cállate, Ishida!- ladré, sonrojado hasta la punta de mis cabellos, y dando media vuelta sobre la cama- ¡ni que tuvieras las agallas!  
- ¿Perdón, Kurosaki?  
- ¿Qué me vienes a mí con eso de "otra cosa"?- dije burlándole el tono de voz, agregándole unas dosis de femineidad-, tú eres el que arruga siempre, I-SHI-DA.  
- ¿Arrugo? ¿yo? No se a qué te refieres, Kurosaki- contestó, sonriendo con malicia. Lo odié.  
- PREFIERES no saber.  
- No. A mí no me gusta ser un bruto ignorante como otros- exclamó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra pronunciada por esa boca que me dieron ganas o bien de romperle todos los dientes, o partirla de un beso-, así que espero tu contestación, shinigami.

No le di el gusto. Colgué mi mirada en un punto del cuarto. A penas veía. Tenía el seño tan fruncido, y el mal genio tan agudizado que no hacía caso a nada. Lo quería matar. Y más aún cuando lo escucha reírse con ¿ternura? No supe qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia o tanta conmoción.  
Abrazó mis hombros, y dejando un beso en mi mejilla, volvió a soltar una risita. Jugó, como siempre, con mis cabellos, llamándome "mandarina", "zapallito", "calabacita", "zanahoria", "naranjita". NARANJITA. Me ponía violento. Respiré hondo, y roté mis ojos. Esta vez los dejé fijos en su escritorio.  
Besó con suavidad mi oreja derecha. Tomó mi mano y también posó un beso en ella. Era un dulce. Hasta que abría la boca.

- I-chi-go- cantó mi nombre, respirando sobre mi cuello.

Sujetó aún con más intensidad mi mano, y posando su cabeza en mi hombro, lo besó. Buscó despacio mis labios, obligándome a girar nuevamente en el colchón, y recostándome sobre él. Se veía sencillamente dulce. Noté su cuerpo particularmente cálido a causa de la fiebre. Ya no tenía vergüenza, ni se sentía intimidado. Respondió a mis besos del mismo modo que yo respondía a sus caricias, su tacto delicado, suave, y a penas tangible.  
Jamás supe qué sucedía en su interior. Si, al igual que yo, podía notar cómo el estómago se estiraba todo, o el pecho se contraía. Zangetsu me había dicho una vez que, cuando estaba con Uryû, el cielo se tornaba parcialmente nublado. Llovía con sol, y no le costaba encontrar espacios sin sombras para estar. _Es un algo agridulce, ¿podría decirse? Entre el blanco y el negro. Gris_, me había dicho.  
Y así, precisamente, me sentía yo. No me gustaba la debilidad, y eso me angustiaba. Pero con Uryû siempre me había resultado distinto. Porque él era distinto. Y se hacía amar de un modo distinto.

Sin embargo, a ellos jamás los vi besándose frente a mis narices. De modo que jamás supe si podrían llegar a sentir lo mismo. Si estaban enamorados. Si de adulto uno sentía el amor del mismo modo. A penas veía un abrazo de bienvenida, cuando Ryuken Ishida llegaba a casa cansado, y sentándose en el sofá del living, fumaba y tomaba un café con mi padre. Hasta que él lo sacaba de quicio, le gritaba, y terminaba jugando con mis hermanas, que con ansias lo esperaban listas para servir el té.  
No lo quería dentro de mi familia, y nunca lo tuve.  
Simplemente estaba ahí, dentro y fuera de mi padre, de mí, y de las chicas. Nunca ocupó el lugar de mi madre, si es que eso esperé en algún momento. Sí lo vi mirar con soslayo, más de una vez, los posters que papá colgaba aún en el living. Sí lo vi observando detalladamente los portarretratos que, desparramados por los muebles de la casa, le recordaban que él no pertenecía allí, sino a otro lugar, otro momento, alternativo, que nunca se dio.

Sin embargo, todos parecíamos felices.

- _¿Cómo estás, Ichigo?_- me había preguntado una tarde soleada, en la que, sumergido en mis pensamientos, miraba la ventana de mi cuarto perdido.  
- _Ho-hola, Ishida-san_- lo había saludado yo, sorprendido por no haber escuchado sus pasos- _¿cómo está?_  
- _Bien_- respondió, encendiendo un cigarrillo, y parándose a mi lado- _ ¿tú?  
_- _Bien. Todo bien, Ishida-san._  
- _No hace falta que me trates de usted_- me corrigió. Casi creí haberlo visto sonreír, pero mi mirada seguía fija en los edificios que Karakura-cho ofrecía como paisaje desde aquella altura.  
- _Claro que sí. Estoy saliendo con su hijo_- contesté. Y es el día de hoy que me arrepiento de haber sido tan rudo con él. Quizás su intención había sido acercarse a mí. No como hijo, tal y como pensé en ese momento, sino como alguien de confianza. Un hombre más, dentro de mi círculo íntimo, que podía ayudarme. Porque detrás de esos ojos idénticos a los de mi novio, había mucha historia. Y hasta quizás él tenía un poco más de instinto paternal que mi propio padre. Aún me arrepiento por ello.

Sin embargo, todos parecíamos felices. Nunca le pedí disculpas. Y jamás sentí la necesidad de hacerlo si no era para lavar mi culpa ante tal contestación grosera, ya que él seguía tratándome de "tú". Seguía intentando acercarse a mí. Él, que tan cerrado, tan difícil, parecía. Y todos, dentro del espacio que limitaba la sonrisa del otro, sonreíamos a la vez. Y con ganas, con esmero. En cada picnic, en cada almuerzo, cada vez que los Ishida tímidamente, asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta, golpeando con suavidad y educación, e ingresaban a nuestro hogar con positivas energías.

Jamás pensé a Uryû como un hermanastro, si es que su unión nos hacía tal cosa. Gracias a ello, llegué a amarlos. Llegué a ansiar sus visitas. Extrañarlos si de vez en cuando fallaban o no podían venir. Pero lejos del cuadro de mi madre.

**· · ·**

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias, antes que nada, por haber leído hasta el final. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. La idea de este one-shot, que casualmente podría ser una continuación de mis otros tres fanfictions de Bleach (_Left-Handed Love_, _Detrás de las paredes_, _Un montón de bombones en el piso_), era poner como tema central, el punto de vista Ichigo. No solo ante la relación de su padre y Ryuken, sino también ante la suya con Uryû. Me reí bastante. Me gustó mucho imaginar los altibajos de su humor. Y también su relación con Zangetsu. Siempre me detengo a pensar cómo son los tratos entre un shinigami y su espada (especialmente aquella aparentemente inexistente relación entre Kenpachi y la suya). Supongo que debe ser parecido a cómo se ve en el Bushido; el samurai y su espada, su alma.  
Nuevamente, agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron, a quienes me dejaron reviews muy bonitos, muy alentadores. No se dan una idea de cómo me alegraron. Muchas, muchas gracias.  
Por el momento, estoy entre terminar algunos fanfics que tengo empezados, entre ellos uno de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, y otro de RenjixByakuya, o ponerme con nuevos. Las parejas serían, en este caso, IkkakuxYumichika, GinxIzuru.  
Y espero tenerlas a todas como lectoras otra vez. ¡Saludos y mucha suerte!  
Moony.


End file.
